drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris Bijou
Eris Bijou is a ladybug seamstress from Amaranth. Being a Vampire, she used to go around the country, seducing men to then attack and feed on them, but she has since left that life many years ago and is currently looking to redeem herself and clean up her name with her job as an outfit designer. Appearance Eris is 165cm tall, she's average weight and has grey skin, and black and red eyes with slit pupils, red eyeshadow and red lips. She has short hair, black on the back and red in front, and has a small black shell with red spots and pink transparent wings on her back, yet she hardly ever flies unless necessary. Her arms and legs have a black exoskeleton insectoid look and are hard to the touch and she has two black antennae on her head. She often wears red and black dresses, most commonly a satin red bubble dress with a black bow on her back, and a black choker decorated with a ruby. Eris is also always seen holding a black and red parasol which she uses to shield herself from the sunlight. Personality When meeting her, Eris is often nice, though she's often wary of strangers, it doesn't prevent her from always greeting everyone with a smile on her face. She's smart and can act flirtatious as well and being mischievous and sassy at times but is also particularly good at hiding her real feelings towards others. She has a love for luxury and nice things and a weakness for handsome gentlemen. She can get bashful, but hardly ever lets that or any sign of weakness show through. She can be quick to anger when she feels threatened and will not hesitate to fight for herself if the chance presents itself. Abilities Being a ladybug, Eris has two wings which she can use to fly, but as she hardly sees this a necessity and much prefers walking, she rarely uses them. She is also a vampire and when threatened, her instinct will cause her to defend herself either by biting or straight out physically attacking someone. These are rare occasions, however. Relationships Florian Finds him hella hot, but also pities him for whatever weird issues he seems to have with himself. Clover She is a bit intimidated by the King of Clubs and would rather keep her distance Tyler She's a fan! :) Backstory Currently a draft, throwing some points here until I feel like writing the full thing! * had boyfriend/hubby * got bit by someone and turned into a vampire * tried to keep it a secret and starved herself not to scare her partner * eventually was super starved and weak and her instinct caused her to go and attack and kill her partner to feed on him * she was devastated and had to accept her life as a vampire now * wanted to fill the void that her dead partner left, so she eventually got with other men * they didn't satisfy her and some even pissed her off so after a while, she resorted to gaining their trust to then attack and feed on them, draining them (She fed on small animals and stuff before to keep herself fed) * She had bigger aspirations than this, and after Vampires slowly began to become more accepted in Amaranth, and they could be provided with food without having to hunt and attack the population, she took this as an opportunity to clean up her name * she had an interest in fashion designing and modelling, but as she wasn't lucky with the latter, she stuck to designing outfits, keeping a small boutique in the Green Kingdom * Although she is good at what she does, her reputation of being a vampire still kept others hesitant and she hasn't been able to be as successful as she wished Trivia * Eris was inspired on Kanaya Maryam from Homestuck and Rarity from My Little Pony * She was at some point going to be a mosquito rather than a ladybug, due to her vampire theme and mosquitos being known to drink blood ** The Ladybug was picked due to better-fitting the red colour scheme as well as making her look classier * Eris is named after the goddess of discord, as a reference to the chaos she brought to Florian's life * She is also inspired on Tomie from Junji Ito's manga Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Animal Drimare Category:Insect Drimare Category:Ladybug Drimare Category:Vampires Category:Amaranth Category:Complete pages Category:Priority Fix